


It All Started With A Little Advice

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Chicago (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with advice, on the way it is filled with bitterness, at the end there is something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With A Little Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wooden-fish

 

 

It All Started With A Little Advice

"...Keep your paws off my underwear" With that she leaves, not a backwards glance   
in sight. Velma Kelly, such a bitch, and yet there is something about her, that air of   
glamorousness that simply refused to leave even in prison, even when she is on trial   
for murder. Roxie can never be like her, whatever she does, however much she tries it   
is simply beyond her and it is so infuriating. She wants to be able to act sophisticated   
and calm under pressure and to have her name all over the papers and to make men   
faint with only a wink. Well that last thing was only a rumour, but Roxie was fully   
inclined to believe it, after all Velma Kelly had the nerve to be sexy on top of   
everything else.

"...lay off the caramels." Roxie Hart winks at her. After all that effort, putting a show   
for her, acting nice, even lowering herself to get her a present and that was the   
response. Velma was absolutely livid, how dare that no talent little girl get the better   
of her. She truly took her everything, first her lawyer and fans, and now her dignity. It   
could not continue like that, something had to be done and soon, preferably before   
Chicago completely forgot her name. She took the blasted caramels as a sort of minor   
protest against Roxie's advice and proceeded to eat the majority of the box. And then   
an infallible plan of action formed in her mind. She was Velma Kelly and she was not   
about to fail.

*** *** ***

A rustling and a quiet profanity woke Roxie up, and fully conscious from the shock of   
no longer being alone in her cell, she jumped up to come face to face with a looming   
dark shape. Her eyes widened and her attempt to scream was unsuccessful as her   
mouth refused to cooperate. All she could do was crawl towards the far edge of the   
bed and move her hands as a sort of protective shield in front of her.

"Who...who is there?" she finally managed, feeling proud with the only very slight   
brake betraying her sleepy terror.

"It's me you idiot, I am not going to kill you." The shape that sounded like Velma   
Kelly said. It then sighed and said something that meant it couldn't possibly be   
Velma, for Roxie knew that Velma does not apologise or sneak into her cell at night.   
And how had she broken in, it's not like prison cells are left unlocked and open all   
night. But before she managed to say something else she received an answer.

"And no, you are not dreaming, I am really here."

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, or lack of it and the dark shape became fairly   
Velma-like, Roxie allowed herself to relax and asked the first thing that entered her   
mind.

"How did you get in? Why are you here? And where in god's name did you get you   
nightgown?"

All right, the first three things that entered her mind. It was Velma's turn to look   
perplexed, the plan was not going like she'd hoped, nevertheless she answered.

"I have my methods, you'll see and it was my sister's."

"Your sister's? You do realise that is disgusting, although possibly incriminating, I   
can see it being used as a motive for murder." Roxie was finally feeling composed   
and at an advantage, she smiled daringly. The look she was rewarded with widened   
the smile and she decided to make a suggestion.

"You can come sit on the bed if you want, it is awfully cold here and you did make an   
effort to come visit me, I don't want to get a reputation as a bad hostess."

Velma perched uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, considering whether to go back   
now and hope that Roxie thought it was all a dream or pursue her plan. The   
unexpected warmth of a hesitant hand on her shoulder helped her decide. The plan   
was infallible after all.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd come say hi, see how you were doing, maybe work   
things out." With that she moved closer to the inviting heat of Roxie's body,   
breaching her personal space with ease.

"Come on Roxie, I know how much you admired and liked me, well now I am here,   
surely there are a few things I can...give you."

Before Roxie was able to respond, Velma leaned in, and placing her hands on the   
sides of Roxie's face, kissed her square on the mouth. The kiss began slowly,   
exploratory but it soon escalated as Roxie's open-mouthed protest was quickly filled   
with a skilled tongue. Velma was pleasantly surprised with her taste and the feel of   
her, it was better than she'd hoped and when her hand out of its own accord slipped   
away from Roxie's face, down her neck and then to gently cup a breast, she wasn't   
that surprised.

It was then, that Roxie finally pulled away, her cheeks visibly darker even in the   
small cell's lack of light, her lips swollen and red from kissing, her body shaking in   
something that Velma was willing to bet was something other than anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Ok, not the exact reaction she wanted.

"Come on Roxie, together we can be great. Think about it."

"I don't think so." Her voice was steady, only her eyes betraying the doubt she felt.

"If you leave now, I promise that I won't mention this again. I told you before but it   
seems like you didn't listen, I am a star now. Me. Not you and not us. Now go."

Velma did, she'd tried but her calculations appeared slightly off mark. She had no   
plans of giving up, there would be another chance, of that, she was certain.

*** *** ***

Watching her sing, Velma was sure that her second chance was going to happen very   
soon. The boredom in the eyes of the man, the desperate need in Roxie's dance to be   
noticed and the run down look of the place all made sure that Roxie was not about to   
pass up another chance. She couldn't afford denying her feelings either.

After their short conversation, fully enjoying the spark in their banter, they left the   
small club together. An agreement was reached. On their way out, Velma put her arm   
around Roxie's waist. Roxie let her.

 


End file.
